digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Topaz D.Z. Kitsune
Topaz D.Z. Kitsune is one of the main characters of the Neo Elemental 7 series along with her guardians Pikaro and Zero and it's spin-off Digi-Rider. Topaz owns the Digivice Multiplex, the Digi-Bike Fan:Hyper Quasar, and a mysterious item known as the Voidriver. She is partnered mainly to Dorumon but also other Digimon. Background Topaz is a unique life-form known as an Astro Being, celestial life-forms that are born from the balancing the chemical elements within Stellar Nurseries with special machines within space centers. She was born on Mt. Fuji after Higure's leader, Infinity took her capsule and brought her to Earth. Originally Topaz was given the name Nihility (a direct contrast to Infinity) by the mysterious leader, because the leader wanted a rival to oppose her when her plans went into action while allowing Topaz to age quicker (most Astro Beings take at least a million Earth years to just be a pre-teen) until she was at the Earth age of ten and her aging became normal. After she left Topaz alone on the mountain, Topaz held a grudge against her for leaving Topaz alone and using her as a plaything. Appearance Topaz's most defining traits are her 'blue hair like the night sky and her eyes of gold'. Her hair was originally purple but after some events it turned blue, which is an unknown sign for Astro Beings. She wears a blue and white outfit with a pair of special glasses on the top of her head that were designed by Pikaro. Personality Topaz is a hotblooded and enthusiatic 10-year old tomboy who is very daring, brave, has a good sense of humor, and a pure sense of righteousness. But she is also impulsive and dimwitted at times, though she does show some above average intelligence when absolutely needed, which unfortunately does not include school getting her kicked out from a lot of schools due to the fact she usually sleeps in class most of the time, does poorly on tests, and occasionally gets into fights with bullies or jerk teachers. Even when she was sent to military school one time, Topaz was too much for the sergents and got kicked out of there. While labeled as a delinquet, she is actually really friendly with a lot of people (more than you think too). She also has a sensitive side as she does not want to be lonely and is the kind who would break down in tears in private should something that affects her relationships with people who are close to her. Still, even in all the bad times that she comes across, Topaz always tries to make the best of it; which is one of the main reasons she was named 'Topaz' after the WWII camp, besides the precious stone. Her surname Kitsune is also a nod to her mischieviousness and her love of pranking people, luckily she knows when things go to far. There's also another reason for the surname but it remains a mystery. Topaz is close with her friends and trusts Pikaro entirely, but she has some issues with Zero though they are still close as she can't imagine life without him. Topaz at first had problems with her partner Dorumon when they first met but after their first battle, they became heart-felt friends. While Topaz really chooses to not hate anybody only their actions, she can't forget the suffering Infinity caused her which only increased to the suffering Infinity caused others, especially her friends. Topaz is willing to attack Infinity at the first sight of her because of this. She also begins to lose herself when she gets into a pinch, which leads to one her horrifying secrets she doesn't even know about. Topaz is a fan (but not otaku level) of the Tokusatsu series Kamen Rider and Super Sentai, it was because of this she usually gets crazy ideas, though some of them don't make any sense even in the TV series. Abilities General Due to her unique composition and anatomy, Topaz is everything a person would call 'Super Human' possessing super stength, speed, flexibility, endurance, adaptability, senses, accelerated healing factor and combat. She is very hearty and needs to eat tons of food a day, even a meal built for a thousand can't completely satisfy her appetite, she can even eat things people would call inedible like rock or glass. She even fights beside her digimon partner when given the chance, able to hurt digimon which is difficult for most non-data lifeforms. Topaz possesses many hidden abilities, that not even she knows about. Ninjutsu Topaz was given the training of ninja at some point in life giving her a range of skills of weaponry and espionage. However, her spying abilties are hindered by her impatience and when she argues with people out loud. Legend Rider Void Through a collection of transformation items such as the Voidriver, Topaz can become Legend Rider Void. Due to Topaz's already great physical parameters, the suit only multiplies her abilities *1.1. With the suit, Topaz can materialize any weapon from close combat to long range sometimes even mechas. Her main techniques are the Void Kick and Void Punch while wearing the suit. By performing Digi-Xros with her Digimon partners, Void can assume a form based on their Digivolution lines. DORU Mode By perfoming Digi-Xros with Dorumon or any of his other forms Void can assume DORU Mode. With the wings of both Dorugoramon and DourGreymon, Void is able to fly without the usual rocketpack. Armed with a spear modeled after Dorugoramon's tail, Void is able to create giant metal balls to attack. Her finishing attack is the DORU Thrust which is flying at a high speed thrusting the DORU spear into an opponent. Equipment Voidriver The Voidriver is a transformation belt that allows Topaz to become Legend Rider Void. It works by inserting cards into the buckle and by activating the cards, Void can pull off techniques and powers that can turn the tide in any situation. Cards Topaz has a large assortment of cards that are based on real and fictional data carddass game cards or any arcade game that uses cards. Depending on the cards, Topaz can either summon what is depicted on the card and use them or actually change into them. Trivia *The "D.Z." initials in her name actually came out of an impulse and it stands for "Dragonz".